


Blossoming Soul

by Zephyr4318Blackberry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I promise a happy ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Teen Romance, pretty sure the worst reveal ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr4318Blackberry/pseuds/Zephyr4318Blackberry
Summary: Someone has been akumatized with the power of 'possession'. Adrien falls victim, but Marinette will be the one to bear the brunt of his helplessness.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There won't be any graphic sexual scenes here, but the progress of the plot and the relatively mild insertion of nudity might disturb people. Much of the vivid smut later on will happen in a fluff/romantic even comic plot between our two heroes. 
> 
> Anyway, I've written rape-themed stories before, I never had the confidence to do so again. Tell me what you think
> 
> Lastly - shifting POVs, first time I'm using this.

_He wondered: at what point did he start noticing those changes from her?_

_The suddenness of it all - the decision to do away with pig tails and let the blue river locks just flow down, her stuttering, sputtering, incoherent rambling just stopping all together, and her features settling in a deep blush in his presence replacing the disarray of expression with her sweetness that melts the steeliest of demeanors – a year ago she would’ve been a mess with her words whenever they talked, and he sometimes wondered if that’s how she normally speaks._

_Now, she was mesmerizing. Not just pretty, or attractive, or alluring – all of that, plus a charm beyond words. Mesmerizing._

_He was changing too._

_He’d take every excuse to look into her direction and have her enter his line of sight. To look at her, watch every single adorable thing she’d do. And maybe, if he’s lucky, they’d meet gazes, she’d look down and blush, but not before giving a shy wave and smiling at him. He’d smile back and wave, and will be stuck with that smile until it became creepy and he would have to peel his head._

_It was just a crush, he thought. A lot of boys are attracted to her, he thought. It shouldn’t go any deeper, he thought._

_Until he caught himself sigh her name in a daydream he didn’t even realize he was having._

* * *

I awoke after sensing movement and light. Light which flooded my vision not slowly, but instantly, like I was thrown from one dark room to a really bright one.

I didn’t have to adjust my vision. I didn’t have to feel my way out of bed. I found myself standing in-front of a mirror instantaneously. MY bathroom mirror. Fully clothed, and smiling.

Strange. I wasn’t making the smile, but the blonde boy across me was.

“Ah, you’re awake.” I spoke, or rather, my body spoke. “I was practicing what it’s like to be you.”

I felt my mouth move, the warmth of the breath coming out and the shifting of the features of my face, but I was certainly not doing it. I could feel every part of my body, and every bit of sense I have took in the familiar setting of my bathroom. I could feel it all, but when I tried to move, I couldn’t. There was nothing there to control.

‘What’s happening?’, I thought.

“Hawkmoth, is happening.”

Fear struck me at the mention of the name.

The familiar smile shown on the mirror was replaced by something sinister, something I had never made before.

‘Who are you?’

“To you, nothing but a Ghost. But as far as everyone else is concerned, Adrien Agreste.”

‘You’re one of Hawkmoth’s akumatized victims.’

He chuckled and looked across the mirror. Those eyes – they’re not mine anymore.

“Right now, between the two of us, YOU’RE the victim. But yeah, I HAVE been akumatized and am now capable of possessing other people’s bodies. In this case, yours.”

‘Why me?’

“Why not you? You’re perfect.” my body spoke, “So perfect even the prettiest, smartest, and simply the most amazing girl fell in love with you.”

I tried to process the statement– this person is a boy in my school, and that someone he liked must’ve had a crush on me.

My vision captured the sight of my finger and I recognized immediately the still white ring.

“Looking for your little cat?” he asked, and then turned towards a small glass encasing where Plagg seemed to be sleeping. “What is it you call it: a kwami? Too bad I can’t talk to the big guy while using my powers. I’d love to tell him who Chat Noir is under the mask.”

‘What did you do to him?’

“Nothing you need to worry about. Besides, he’ll be gone from your life at the end of the night.”

‘What do you want?’

“Ladybug- something about a pair of ear accessories or something. Fortunately, Hawkmoth allowed me to use these powers for a night of… fun before that task. Who knows, it might lure her out. Although I doubt she’ll come to the rescue of a mere baker’s daughter.”

Baker’s daughter… oh God, no.

“I really wasn’t expecting the famous Adrien Agreste to be Chat Noir, though. I guess fortune smiles on the wicked too.”

‘What are you going to do?’ the words were formed in fear and in tremble. Ghost sensed every bit of that, and I saw his smile, the one that’s supposed to belong to me, turn darker.

He pulled a pair of scissors from his pocket, and slit a shallow cut on my palm.

“Felt that?”

I did. I didn’t bother satisfying that question though.

“I didn’t,” he said, sensing the pain that passed through my consciousness, “I want you to appreciate the situation you’re in. I’m in control, but you get the consequences of my actions. So if I decide to commit any crime like… hmm… I don’t know, sneaking in a helpless, sleeping teenage girl’s room to do all sorts of… wonderful things? You will take the fall.”

‘You’re a monster!’

“Well, in the girl’s eyes, YOU will be the monster. You will break her, Adrien. Break her in so many delicious ways. She will cry, and whimper, and moan, but she won’t be able to scream. After that, you will, quiet simply make her life miserable.”

‘If you think I’ll let you get away with this…’

Ghost took a stab at the already bleeding hand, silencing my thoughts, making me inwardly scream.

“You’re not in any position to make those declarations, Adrien. And in case you’re wondering, I’m the only one who can hear you. As you are now, you can’t do anything.” Ghost said putting the red stained tool in his pocket.

“Except maybe try and enjoy what’s about to happen. Now, I think I’ve answered all your pointless questions. Let’s go have some fun. We don’t want to keep the princess waiting.”

My surroundings begin to move lower and lower, and I realized we were floating. Focusing again on the boy in the mirror bearing a sadistic grin, I saw that we were a few inches from the ground, and our body had become greatly faded, nearly transparent. 

Ghost strode up in the air with his arms, and for a moment I thought we’d be colliding on concrete.

Instead, we phased through.

* * *

The icy midnight air of Paris flowed against my skin as Ghost took us both in flight. I would have enjoyed the journey on a regular night. 

The short travel we had gave me at least the chance to control my thoughts, to filter information that I give him, and those that I process on my own. If he was sensing the latter just as much, he didn’t seem to make any reaction.

I’ve given up on praying for some divine power to intervene. I’ve never been the religious type, and I realized it opened my thoughts to his senses as he’d chuckle and mock me every time I actively thought of asking God for help.

He was right. There wasn’t really anything I could do. I can’t move, and I can’t call out to anyone. I was a prisoner in my own body which was being steered by a devil.

That left me with only my thoughts, and only the dark scenarios I could imagine lingering there, which were not helpful at all. My body might be controlled by someone else, but the perception, and feeling I get, they were all still mine, and I could still feel my own heart in this prison, not beating, but screaming with terror at every possible event that might unfold tonight.

For a moment I got lost in the trap of dwelling in the growing hatred inside of me. I knew it would only serve to fuel Ghost’s sadistic character. I need to focus on saving the girl I love, and from that point I doubled back to my current helpless situation. 

“It doesn’t matter how much you block your thoughts from me.” He said, landing on a familiar balcony, “You’re stuck there, and there’s nothing you can do.”

I was running out of time. I have to try something.

‘Please don’t do this. If you’re worried about her getting close to me then I’ll… I’ll avoid her. I won’t speak to her every again. I won’t even get near her.’

He was about to phase through the floor, but then he stopped, perhaps considering my proposal.

“Not good enough. She’ll still see you, and she’ll wonder why you’re being elusive. She’ll start thinking about you and…”

‘Then I’ll stop coming to school.’ I offered, finally tipping my last card.

He seemed to give it some thought.

“Interesting,” he said, but then I felt his face stretch into what I could picture to be a sneer, “But that won’t accomplish my goal.”

‘What?’

“Marinette is such a sweet, sweet soul, and she will be more likely to reach out to you the farther you are. You’ll only be a bigger threat then. I have to ruin you. Then she won’t be able to stand the sight of you.”

He phased through the floor, through layers of steel and concrete, until finally we reached the dim, pink bedroom of one sleeping teenage girl. I saw her, partly covered in blanket, reaching her arms out in all directions.

Ghost licked his lips at the sight as fear clutched my consciousness.

‘Please. I’m begging you. Tell me what you want, just don’t do this.’

“I want her, Adrien.” He whispered, hovering towards her loft, “And this is how you’re going to give her to me.”

Even through the dim light my eyes captured every single detail of her as Ghost brought us right next to her bed.

“Look at her Adrien, isn’t she simply perfect? Her shiny blue hair, her cute nose, and those faded freckles.”

He trailed a finger across her face, from the side of her eyes down to her cheeks.

“So? How does her skin feel?”

I didn’t answer. I was doing my best to repel any sensation running through me, though I felt every single bit of it.

“C’mon, Adrien,” he jeered with threatening hiss as he pulled the scissor from his pocket and placed the edge on her neck. “Be a sport.”

Just when I thought the situation couldn’t get any worse, he had actually come up with another sick game.

‘Why?’

“Gee, I don’t know. Because I hate you, and doing this will hurt you a lot? Pretty simple, really.”

‘If you truly love Marinette you wouldn’t be doing this to her, no matter how much you hate me.’

“I'm doing this because I love her. When I’m done, she’ll be happy in my arms without you in her life. Torturing you is simply a mean to that end. Now, be creative.”

For Marinette.

‘…warm… her skin.’

He pressed the scissors deeper, and I saw Marinette’s delicate flesh sink beneath the blade.

‘It’s silk!’ I told him urgently, ‘Her skin feels like silk, soft and smooth. Just… don’t hurt her.’

“You’re the one allowing her to get hurt, Adrien.”

He then leaned down and inhaled, filling my senses with the scent of her skin.

“And her smell?”

‘Bathsoap.’ I said plainly.

He wasn’t satisfied. He raised the scissors in the air and plunged it down towards her. My mind momentarily went blank. “You can do better than that.”

It was a bluff, another way of tormenting me. But he did press the tip on her neck, causing a bead of blood to escape.

‘La floraison!’ I screamed in my mind, ‘The scent of cherry blossoms.’

“Ah, cherry blossoms. What a sassy choice.” He said, and then laid my head beside hers, “Oh look at what you made me do to my lovely Marinette.” He cooed, and leaned my face towards her neck. He slid my tongue over the small wound he made, making me taste iron, and skin. I immediately pushed the sensation at the back of my mind, not wanting to dwell in it.

“I think it’s time for us to move this up to the next level.”

He hovered atop the loft and placed my body on all fours over her, my arms on each side of his head and her body in between my legs. He reached out, and clicked open a lamp standing at the edge of her bed.

The dimness dispersed as a soft pink glow began to spread in her room. She shifted her head on the pillow and her eyes squinted. Her cheek collided with my arm, and that was when she began to slowly gaze up to see my face looking down at her.

“Adrien?”

Her sky blue eyes seemed to glimmer as they adjusted to the light and grew in bewilderment. Despite the nightmare we were in, I still found them to be beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Why do you do all these, M’lady?”_

_“Do what?”_

_“These.”_

_“Oh, you mean purifying little butterflies? Because apparently, some lunatic has a lot of them in his basement.”_

_“I’m serious.”_

_“Because people I care about live here, silly. Including the boy I love. Also, because somewhere in Paris, there’s another boy out there holding the cat miraculous, ever ready to jump into danger to save everyone.”_

_“Especially his lady.”_

_“Every so often I feel like kicking this boy’s butt for flirting all the time, but truth is – the only reason I can do what I do is because he’s always there. I know I can always count on him. I don’t know what I’ll do without him.”_

_“Is it okay if I consider that as your profession of love for me?”_

_“It’s not a crime to be delusional, my kitty.”_

* * *

Marinette could make out odd whispers somehow circulating around her room but she was so done in from the akuma attack earlier today that she wasn’t consciously picking up on what was going on.

Until her desk-lamp flickered open, light forcing its way inside her eyelids, pulling her from sleep.

At first, his face was a blur. Then her sights slowly came through and she found the boy he loved pinning her down, an unfamiliar smile on his face.

“Adrien?”

“Hello, Marinette.” The boy spoke breathily, almost panting.

Her mind was so busy processing the fact that he was actually there in her room that it she didn’t notice his deviant excitement.

“Why are you in my room? And… on my bed?” it dawned on her their compromising position, how his body was right on top of her, and their faces mere inches apart. “W-what’s going on?” she stammered, turning red.

“I came here to tell you that I love you.” Adrien said, with no hesitation but also with no hint of affection, like he was telling it for the purpose of convincing her.

Unfortunately, it didn’t obscure the context of the message, and her heart began to race on the sudden revelation.

“You do?” she whispered breathlessly.

“I do.”

His smile widening and the glint in his eyes told her something was severely amiss. But the scenario taking place was shuffling all reasoning in her head, making her disregard all other ideas that will question what was really happening.

Adrien then leaned down in a movement much too eager for her appreciation. Her reflexes took over her mental swooning, and she gently placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

“W-wait, Adrien.”

“What’s the matter?” the boy asked, pouting, “I thought you like me.”

“I do but… you being here, in the middle of the night, and just making a move like this…”

“You’re thinking about it way too much, babe. Just relax.”

Since when did Adrien start calling anyone anything other than their names?

Despite the hand telling him that she wasn’t completely at terms with what he wanted to do, Adrien began to force himself on her steadily. That was the turning point towards alarm for the girl. Turning her head to avoid his lips, she she saw his hand, a pair of red stained sheers was pressed between his palm and her bed. Her blood ran cold as she reached towards a slight sting on her neck and found her finger tinged with crimson.

She used both her hands this time to push him back, and that was when she felt his heart. It was racing, thumping so hard it might actually break through his chest. But his face was steadily grinning down on her, none of the ripples of emotion showing.

Marinette tried to ease her mind through the moment, taking deep breaths and clearing away the potential danger she was in. She focused on Adrien’s heartbeat. The rhythmic pounding was that of anger, and sorrow, and pain.

The soft gentleness in her blue eyes sharpened, and she looked at the blonde boy with a threatening expression before asking. “Who are you?”

* * *

I’ve never felt such relief in my life. Marinette, you clever girl.

“What do you mean? It’s me, Adrien Agreste.”

“No.” she said strongly, “You’re not him.”

A sharp pain struck from below my midsection after Marinette hit it with her knee. It shook every sense I had, but it also made me glad that she was fighting back.

When I gathered my senses again I saw her face looking up at me, confused. Ghost was laughing.

“Go ahead, do it again.” He dared.

She coiled her hand and took a hard slap on my face, making my vision reel on both sides.

That's it - keep it coming.

“Want to try again, darling?” he husked, “I think Adrien’s beginning to enjoy it.”

The mention of my name turned her confusion to terror, shown in her blue eyes dropping on the sides as she looked up with unspoken anxiety.

“Where is he? What have you done with him?” she asked with a shaking voice.

“He’s in spectator mode, front seat really. He’ll be commentating on every single thing I’m going to do to you.”

“And what is it you’re going to do with me?”

In answer, Ghost moved my head to trail gazes on the body beneath us, my vision focusing on the minute details of the contours of her legs and of the vast volume of skin exposed through her sleeveless tee. Her face then turned pale, like she finally understood what was about to happen. She folded her arms on her chest protectively.

‘Scream, Marinette. Scream.’ I begged her, knowing full well she couldn’t hear me.

Ghost laughed at my desperation.

“Won’t you scream, babe? Cry out for help? I’m sure mommy and daddy will be able to hear you.” He goaded, “Remember, though - I’m still in control of him. I can still make him do whatever I want.”

‘No, no, no – don’t listen to him. You can’t worry about that now, you can’t!'

“Ah, the things I can make this pretty boy do, the dark alleys I can take him into. Can you imagine? Adrien Agreste, Paris model, young, handsome, fresh – what kind of hands do you think would like to get a hold of him.” Ghost jeered with a laugh, and it made Marinette wince.

“And if I let you do what you want, and I remain quiet about it, you will let him go?” she asked, forcing the fear down her throat. I couldn’t believe she was actually bargaining.

“Probably – if you promise never to go near him ever again. Although I doubt you’d be able to do otherwise.” Ghost leaned down and put my lips closed to her ear before whispering. “Once I’m done with you, you won’t be able to look at him without your stomach turning.”

When he moved back, Marinette seemed to be looking intently at someone from above us. She shook her head slightly, as if giving a subtle hint of ‘no’.

“Who’s there?” Ghost asked, suddenly concerned.

“No one.”

“If you try anything funny…”

“You’ll hurt Adrien. I get it.”

“I’m glad you do, babe.”

“You won’t get away with this.” She said, taking a brave façade, “Ladybug and Chat Noir will find out, and then…”

Her threats were interrupted as Ghost burst into laughter.

“Chat Noir? Chat Noir? Oh, sweet mother of...” he tried to speak in the middle his fit, “You trust Chat Noir to come to your rescue?”

“I trust Chat Noir, with- my – life.” She challenged, inching her face up in emphasis.

My heart melted at her words, and it made my insides cringe at the notion of being more helpless now than I was earlier. More that Ghost gave out another wave of sadistic laughter.

‘Don’t.’ I gave my thoughts to him wordlessly, pleading again.

I should’ve known it’ll only motivate him to do the very thing I begged him not to do.

Ghost raised the back of my hand in front of Marinette’s face, effectively causing her bravado to fall.

“Oh, you know what this is, don’t you?”

“Chat Noir is…”

“That’s right babe. Adrien Agreste – bet you didn’t see that coming, huh?”

Marinette’s face was a visible state of shock. She gazed through my eyes as if peering through my soul, and the only thing I wanted to do then was cup her face and caress it. She blinked, and then a small smile crawls on her face.

“Adrien, is Chat Noir.” She whispered, her smile growing warmer, giving me a brief vision of respite from this hell-ride.

Ghost was taken aback. He clearly wasn’t expecting that reaction. Neither did I.

He took the sheers and stabbed the part of the pillow right next to Marinette’s head, causing the girl to flinch. I could feel his anger through me.

“You find it amusing, huh?”

The tremor from that intimidation quickly vanished from Marinette’s face, and there appeared in its place a somewhat familiar sharpness, of wit and cunning.

“I find it amusing that you’d think this changes anything. You want me to hate Adrien so you use his body to do this? You want me to lose hope so you tell me that HE’s Chat Noir? Please – you’re basically handing everything I need in a silver platter.”

Why does that taunt seem so familiar?

I felt my teeth gnash as Ghost hissed, unable to hide his frustration from the girl that was supposed to be his victim. Much I as enjoyed having him squirm, I didn’t agree with what Marinette was doing. A few minutes ago I could still sense some semblance of humanity beneath Ghost’s lust for her. Now, it felt like pure primal urge to hurt.

“Adrien?”

Her voice went through my ears and straight to my heart, its softness piercing every barrier, her voice clearly meant for me.

‘Marinette.’

I studied her face, her smile, her soft blue eyes that has taken a shape of such gentleness and affection it wrenched my heart just by looking at them. She was looking right at me, pass the demon in front of her, pass the physicality my body offered, pass the reality of what was about happen.

“Hi Adrien. I truly hope you’re not going to be a witness to this. But if you are – well, I know you, and I know how much this will hurt you.” She said gently, “I’m so sorry this is happening to you.”

Why was she apologizing? Why was she comforting ME?

“Also, there’s something I want you to know before this starts.” She said, a streak of blush making her face even lovelier.

“I love you. I always have. Geez, this definitely isn’t the time and place but, what the heck, right? Don’t worry, I’ll say this to you in person again once this is over, okay?” she gave off the usual Marinette chuckle, warming the coldness inside of me.

“I also want you to know that none of this is your fault.” She said, reaching her hand up and putting a warm palm on my cheek. The affection and love in her glimmering blue eyes mixing a hint of sorrow, “And before you even think about putting yourself into Chat Noir mode so you can still blame yourself, don’t, okay Kitty? Neither Adrien Agreste, nor Chat Noir is to be blamed.” She poked my nose at the advanced admonition.

Ghost had been frozen ever since Marinette threw in my direction a kind of smile he knew was not meant for him. He was dumbfounded. He was expecting a helpless victim, and he got a brave young girl, refusing to be defeated and finding the will to shove all of these aside in order to comfort the boy she had just confessed her love to.

I wanted to scream in my mind that I love her, perhaps far longer than she has ever loved me. I wanted to recount the many times my heart skipped at the mere sound of her laughter. How the only true happiness I’ve ever experienced came from her. How the best parts of my days were when I’m in school, and I’d see her fumble through the struggles of class, and still remain… mesmerizing.

Had I screamed it would’ve triggered Ghost to suddenly attack her, maybe even kill her. I was sure of it.

Something else brought Ghost back to his plan.

“As for you.” Marinette began, her eyes sharpening its gaze, “Whoever you are, I want YOU to know that that there’s nothing you can do that will change my feelings for Adrien. I will always, ALWAYS, love him.”

‘No, damn it Mari. Don’t say that.’

“For now…”she trailed off as she began to undress, pushing the pants of her pajamas down her long legs, and her tee over her head, leaving herself with nothing on but her underwear.

Ghost gasped at the sight, probably stunned to see such a beautiful body. He forced my eyes to absorb the perfection of her skin, and despite her preemptive scolding earlier, I still repulsed myself for admiring her.

“You will get what you want,” Marinette said, voice beginning to tremble, “Tonight, tomorrow, the entire week – I’m yours. Until you release him.”

Slowly and with a visible shiver, Marinette removed the arms protecting her chest and placed them above her head. She turned her head to the side and squinted, resigning completely and bracing for the worst. A small tear escaped through her eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3-4 on Thursday... or Friday... I think


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies - I did promise two chapters. The next update will make up for this.

_“M’lady, there’s something I need to tell you.”_

_“Chat, you know it scares me whenever you turn serious all of a sudden.”_

_“Well, I AM serious.”_

_“Alright then – what’s bothering you, my kitty?”_

_“I… I think I’m in love with another girl.”_

_“Is this another one of your attempts to make me jealous?”_

_“It’s real this time.”_

_“Okay then. Does this mean I won’t be getting anymore cheesy pick-up lines, puns and those incessant flirting you so love to do?”_

_“Maybe, it depends I guess… I think she likes me too. At least, our classmates seem to think so.”_

_“Well, that’s great! Are you going to ask her out?”_

_“I don’t know. Oh, but this doesn’t change anything between us, my lady! I still care about you a lot.”_

_“Silly kitty, you don’t have tell me that. I trust you to always have my back, no matter who you end up flirting with.”_

_“Thank you my lady. That means a lot to me.”_

_“So? What’s stopping you from asking her out?”_

_“She’s… too amazing.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“She’s very beautiful, super nice, AND talented. She can do almost anything. And when she brings all our class together in big projects, you won’t believe the things we can pull off because of her. Did I mention she’s beautiful?”_

_“I get it, you’re crazy about her, but I still don’t understand why you won’t tell her how you feel. If she likes you, then…”_

_“That’s just it. I don’t even know what she likes about me. I mean, she’s all those things I just said, and I’m sure much, much more. But me? Why would she even like me?”_

_“Chat, if I didn’t know you any better, I’d say you’re being insecure.”_

_“Yeah, well, maybe that’s what I really am behind the mask. Just an aimless, scrawny kid who have no clue what’s going on half of the time.”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“Hey, want to know a little secret?”_

_“Sure.”_

_“I actually might be a little bit jealous of this girl.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Wipe that smirk off, Chat, I said might be.”_

_“I think you’re just trying to make me feel better about myself. I appreciate it.”_

_“Well, Chat, honestly, being on the receiving end of all your flirting, all the roses you sent my way, the compliments and all that – I’ll be a hypocrite if I say I didn’t feel flattered at all. Granted, I may seem annoyed most of the time, considering the odd moments you suddenly choose to throw a cheesy one-liner, but that doesn’t mean I don’t find them sweet.”_

_“My lady…”_

_“Beyond that, to be adored by the great Chat Noir – the compassionate, brave, and powerful superhero…”_

_“Could you throw in ‘handsome’ somewhere there too?”_

_“Fine - and handsome, superhero – simply put, the AMAZIN Chat Noir – yeah – there’s a really tiny piece of me that just MIGHT be a little jealous if someone else were to receive all that sweetness from him. And I don’t see why the boy under the mask would be any less amazing. I mean, we have split identities, not split personalities.”_

_“You’re saying I should act a bit more like Chat Noir even without the mask?”_

_“No – I’m saying you are you regardless of the mask, and are amazing either way.”_

_“How would you know, my lady? You don’t know me.”_

_“True. But an aimless, scrawny kid who has no clue what’s going on half of the time and yet chooses to selflessly wear the cat miraculous everyday and save the City of Paris – I don’t know what you’d call that if not amazing.”_

* * *

The thought about Adrien being Chat Noir rang through her mind repeatedly, giving her silent reprieve, even as she undressed before this vile creature.

She was certain Adrien heard her. She somehow recognized the boy she loved through those green eyes, eyes that once held such innocence and gentleness now bearing nothing but malice. He was a prisoner somewhere in there, and the heartbeat thumping so restlessly despite the animalistic calm of this creature’s face was all the confirmation she needed.

Once the terms have been established, in a way that almost made her gag, it became clear she and Adrien were both stuck in a corner. And knowing her partner, she knew the boy would do something about the situation if he could. Moments ago, Tikki flew towards them and saw the scene taking place. The little Kwami was understandably confused seeing one of her holder’s friends on top of her, whispering something in her ear.

Tikki likely noticed the distress on her face and was about to take some form of action, but Marinette quickly signaled her not to. She almost made an audible laughter at the red creature buzzing about in a panic. Luckily, she had enough wits even at that moment not to make any noise. A minute of panic and pacing and an idea must’ve finally struck, prompting the little Kwami to phase out of the room. All as well, Marinette thought. It was bad enough that this creature knew about Chat Noir’s real identity. She can’t afford to transform and reveal the other half of the team. Marinette would have to do without Ladybug. She only wished Hawkmoth hasn’t received this information yet.

Marinette shivered, both in dreading the moments to come, and in cold as she lay there with nothing to cover her body. It’ll be over, she told herself. She just needed to find a place inside of her until this creature is satisfied, somewhere she can hide and keep her soul intact. Perhaps her thoughts can provide that merciful venue in her mind. 

She recalled what Chat Noir – what Adrien – asked her that other night, why she does what she does as Ladybug. She silently wondered, as she feels the warm breathing of Adrien’s body moving closer to her neck, how she’d handle the question as Marinette.

She came up with the same answer. Only this time, she was only doing it for one person. Suddenly, it was all worth it. Suddenly, she wasn’t so overwhelmed. Suddenly, all the things she has given up living the double life of a superhero and an average girl trying to make the most out of her teenage years, they were all prices she was willing to pay over and over again if only to give Adrien the happy life he deserves.

She eased her breath, and clenched her teeth, anticipating that first touch, that first contact, and wondered if she could do anything else to prepare herself.

But a few painful minutes more, nothing came.

She looked up at her assailant - Adrien’s face, contorted between a grimace in a frown, his eyes wide with dilated pupils, his teeth bared and clenched, like he was forcing something from within.

“Why?” Adrien’s voice choked. “Why… him…”

Marinette could decipher the struggle, the effort to contain a resurging force. Adrien, she thought. He was fighting back.

“I… I’m better… for you… Marinette… I will… I…”

The sudden shift of words from threatening to desperate perplexed her. All this time she thought this ‘thing’ was just someone with special abilities. The rather horrific situation blindsided her from the possibility that this is being caused by an akuma and someone in there was its victim.

She was about to reason out, to try and pacify this person, but Adrien’s hand raised those scissors again, and with a clear target on her forehead, the steel tip came plummeting down.

She raised her arms to protect herself. She didn’t see the shadowy blur that penetrated the ceiling and the bright blast of green and yellow that filled the room.

* * *

At first, I wanted to look away, even though I couldn’t. To close all my senses and just escape from this nightmare.

But then I remembered who was at the center of this nightmare. You, Marinette. My princess. The one girl whom I would give my life to protect. There was no escape for you, and no rescue from me. You will feel every bit of this, every tangible pain it will bring, and my body will be the one to bring it to you.

_Plagg…_

I’m so sorry Marinette. There is no way I won’t hate myself once this is done.

And let it be done soon. You’ve had enough. You don’t deserve any of this. And I don’t deserve to look at you anymore. I don’t deserve the happiness of loving you, or being loved by you. My love, my powers as Chat Noir – they’re all meaningless.

_Plagg…_

I should’ve told you months ago that I love you. I should’ve given you my heart the moment I realized it belongs to you, and only to you. I was so insecure, so afraid that I was making things more convenient for myself that I purposely dismissed all the wonderful things you’ve ever done for me. Even now, as you take the role of the willing victim, you’re doing it for me.

_Plagg…_

Ghost has done it. He’ll get what he wants. Even if your feelings for me don’t change after this, I can never look at you again without being disgusted at myself.

_Plagg…_

_Adrien, I’m coming!_

My Kwami.

A sliver of power coursed through me. My vision shook as Ghost started to slightly convulse from the inside.

“Why… why him…” Ghost tried to speak.

_Get ready!_

Your eyes looked up at me, perplexed but hopeful, seeing perhaps the playing field change a bit. There was still a chance.

_Plagg…_

You opened your mouth to speak, most likely to try and reach out to Ghost. But then your face went pale, and before you could let out a single syllable, the shadow of desperation was casted on your features by my hands clutching a pair of scissors.

_Now Adrien!_

‘Plagg – transform me!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be quite long 
> 
> WARNING - torture of some kind, just simply being hurt
> 
> \- Ladybug to the rescue  
> \- Adrien being rebellious, having a fresh new look  
> \- Gabriel getting served  
> \- Nathalie being... Nathalie...  
> \- Stare down contest with the Gorila

The familiar flash of green and yellow was all too known to her.

Marinette held her breath, the revelation of Chat Noir’s identity cementing itself in her mind even more as she watched his transformation. The light barely lasted for a few seconds, and when it passed, she saw something ethereal protruding out of Chat’s leather coated back.

It was a boy, his translucent, white body twisting in agony and his arms drilling on his scalp. She could hear the painful groans coming from him, muffled like screams under shallow water.

Chat himself seemed to be in severe pain. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his teeth clenched tight. His breath hissed through his mouth, and sweat formed steadily on his forehead, making his face glisten.

Marinette assessed the odds, switching her scrutiny between the ghostly appearance of her assailant, and the boy she loved moments away from tearing his own body apart. Chat’s face was beginning to turn red from the constricted effort. Whatever he was doing it seemed to be keeping his usurper at bay and putting him in just as a miserable state as he was, but it wasn’t enough to push him out completely.

“Ma…rinette…” Chat groaned, gripping through his words like her name was the only thing keeping him there.

“Adrien!”

“I… I’m… I’m s… sorry…”

Adrien being in pain was torture for her in so many ways, and now his apology as if he was to be blamed for all of this made her feel extremely worse. She had to act quickly.

Her loft had very little space and therefore had limited items to conjure a solution. She could electrocute Adrien using her lamp, but she didn’t honestly know what it’ll do. Risking his life over an idea she probably got from some movie definitely wasn’t smart. Besides, he was already in agony trying to expel the akumatized person. She wanted to spare him from more punishment, especially if Adrien himself took the blow of her knee-kick and her slap earlier.

She wished she knew what triggered the sudden change. Death had her cornered earlier, at least it seemed that way. Then Adrien must’ve broken through at some point, as if he was able to find a hole somewhere there.

There were very little clues as to how he managed to pull it off. Akuma powers are always specialized, always contained with certain parameters. But those powers are limited in themselves based on the lifestyle or the situation of the person akumatized. And then there was the fact that Adrien was Chat Noir and that the transformation seemed to have triggered their situation. Realization finally struck and she swung her head, looking for a certain red Kwami

Tikki reappeared through her ceiling just as she was looking for her. For once luck seemed to be on her side, though that would appear to be too much of a stretch, considering the kind of mess they got themselves into in the first place. As always, the red Kwami looked like she was about to take matters in her own hands, but Marinette signaled her again to a halt. Tikki blinked at her. Marinette knew it would be hard to steer her away from doing anything rash this time, seeing as it involved a Miraculous holder, and something jutting out of his back. She just hoped the Kwami would still put her trust over any instinct she may have of saving her holder.

To her relief, Tikki remained afloat, though visibly conflicted, and hovering in a manic state.

Marinette smiled and briefly thought of rewarding Tikki later. First, she needed to help Adrien.

She cupped both his cheeks and whispered.

“Listen carefully Adrien – Ladybug’s Kwami is here. Her name is Tikki. You need to unify with her with your Kwami to completely push the akuma out.”

His eyes shot open in an agonizing mixture of shock and dire effort. Marinette gazed at them – cat-like orbs that turned his twinkling emerald gems into lime colored hunters.

“How… do you…”

“I’ll explain later. Please – I can’t stand seeing you like this.” Marinette begged him, nearly choking in the tears that somehow began pouring down.

Adrien closed his eyes, and took shallow breaths through funneled red lips. He opened his eyes once some form of momentum was built and he looked desperately at Marinette. For a brief moment, all the tremor in his body stopped. Marinette could still hear the akumatized person, squirming and wriggling, still in severe pain, but her attention froze at how Adrien was looking at her. All effort seemed to have subsided, all creases of his face vanished, and she gazed on his beautiful features, this time wearing a small smile.

“Marinette – I love you.” He whispered, eyes wide and sincere like his whole life culminated in that single declaration. “Plagg, Tikki – unify!”

* * *

It seared – like acid on skin, only it was inside of him, and the burning sensation was all over his body. But now he could feel the movement of his own knuckles punctured on Marinette’s bed. He could feel his mouth, and he could control his own breathing. And he could feel her gentle caress on his face.

He opened his eyes while still keeping Ghost at bay and preventing him from going inside of him again. Marinette brought so much comfort he momentarily forgot that he was in great pain. Her palm on his cheek drove his mind to places of comfort, away from power of akuma and its scourge on his body. Memories of misconstrued affection towards her, lost opportunities to hold her, to find himself beside her and relish in the happiness she never failed to bring.

Moments when he had her in his arms because of one reason or another, when he felt such bliss with her so close, with her scent and warmth pleasantly tickling his senses, and the idiot him who enjoyed those moments so much he didn’t bother asking why, given his insistence of her being just a friend.

“Marinette – I love you.”

He voiced his command over the Kwamis after the confession he felt was long overdue, and successfully ignoring the little hint of question: why Marinette would know something like a Kwami, and unification of miraculous powers. At that point, the girl beneath him was the center of his universe. He couldn’t care less what any monster would do to him, or what secrets lie in each moment they have spent together. Marinette, his princess, was all that mattered. If she believed he could end this by unifying the two Kwamis, he will not question it.

The power of creation surged inside of him, dancing with the cat miraculous in a symphony unlike anything he had ever felt. Granted, there was never an opportunity for him or Ladybug to fully explore the potential of the Kwamis and the various combinations of their miraculous powers, but he could at least compare as much since his unification of Plagg with Sass: this power was beyond overwhelming.

As soon as the transformation was complete, a wave of relief washed over him. He and Marinette both turned their heads to a loud thud, and a shriek from what sounded like a teenage boy who was at the verge of having his voice changed, but not being quite there yet. The ghastly appearance was no more. What laid at the far end of the room was just a boy in civilian attire.

The boy was disoriented, and Chat couldn’t tell if it was from the impact his body made against the wall after the transformation propelled him to the air, or the aftermath of using his akuma powers.

“Plagg, Tikki – divide!” Chat quickly ordered, and Tikki materialized beside him. She looked over to Marinette and quickly pulled a shirt within the girl’s reach so she could cover herself.

After finally getting hold of his constitution, Ghost realized he was no longer in his power form. He looked with dread at Adrien, and then at his own hands, no longer the translucent flesh he had when Hawkmoth offered his deal.

“Hawkmoth!” Ghost cried desperately, looking up at the ceiling.

Chat knew well enough that with the akuma still in possession of one of his personal effects, the fight wasn’t over just yet. He saw the crazed look on Ghost’s face as he looked up and realized that he could once again communicate to the holder of the butterfly miraculous.

A purple frame appeared on Ghost’s face as the connection was established. Chat leaped from Marinette’s bed and lounged at him.

“I know who Chat Noir is! It’s…”

Ghost was cut off as Chat plunged three fingers in his mouth, instantly cutting him off. Chat and his nimble limbs had the boy completely pinned on the floor, his feet keeping the rather thin arms restrained in an excruciating hold, while his other clawed hand was raised in the air, ready to slash on the terrified face of the now helpless youth.

“Cat. Got. Your. Tongue.” Chat growled, as he stretched his claw further out, forcing Ghost’s mouth open in a painful way. Ghost began to breathe erratically, whimpering in between desperate gulps of air as he stared at the predatory eyes of Chat Noir, his own eyes filled with nothing but fear.

There was something extremely satisfying at having this person at the mercy of his powers. He had never felt so thrilled, so excited at the notion of hurting another human being, and he knew himself well enough that he was not that type of person, regardless of the cat-like tendencies he might carry as Chat. But the things this particular human being was about to do to Marinette had awoken a dark side of him he never knew he had. He didn’t bother wondering if it was a hidden aspect of his human self, or the primal instinct to dismember a prey that came with the cat miraculous – the same animal that never lost its predatory instincts.

Tears began to trail at the side of Ghost’s eyes. He writhed beneath the black leather hold of Chat as the once gentle superhero slowly and steadily began to twist and pull his tongue out, the sheer length his jaw has stretched making his helpless moans impossible to hear.

“Won’t you scream, babe?” Chat asked menacingly, tilting his head as if to prompt the boy into any form of response. Ghost did try to scream, his eyes thrown up in the air like one would do in cries for help. Nothing but muffled noise. Chat gritted his teeth and increased the pressure on Ghost’s tongue, making him helplessly thrash out and whimper.

“Chat!”

Marinette’s voice struck lightning in his mind, forcing him to stop crushing the boy’s tongue. Adrien blinked and refocused his thoughts, internally deciding to put the beast back in. He pulled his baton from his back and threw it to the girl.

“Press redial. It will contact Ladybug.”

“But Chat…”

“We’ll need her lucky charm from what I’m about to do.”

Before she could ask what that was, Chat had already dug his claw in Ghost’s ribs, making said boy thrash out again. The pressure of Chat’s hand keeping his head in place and the way he was pinned to floor made his efforts utterly useless.

“Are you listening, Hawkmoth?” Chat whispered, leaning over the whimpering boy’s ear, “Looks like you failed again. I have a message for you…”

The power of the suit gave him ridiculous amount of physical strength, converted into a vice grip on the boy’s rib which almost cracked under his claws. Chat’s predatory grin grew as Ghost continued to flail about like a fish, groaning under the intense pain in his mouth, on his ribs and across both his outstretched arms. 

“Chat, stop!” Marinette screamed from across the room, sounding completely horrified at what he was doing to the powerless civilian.

“This was a new low, even for you.” Chat whispered closely, making sure Hawkmoth would receive both the tortured sounds Ghost was making and his own words, “You better hope I don’t catch you. Because once I do, you wouldn’t be facing a hero.”

Chat felt something ‘crack’ under his death grip, followed by escalated moans from one crying Ghost, body arched up from what could only be unbearable pain of a portion of his ribcage snapping.

“Damn it.” He hissed. Ghost had his tearful eyes squeezed shut, his head still bucking from the abuse.

The butterfly frame vanished from Ghost’s face, and Chat clicked his tongue. He was nowhere near getting his point across.

Keeping his extended legs where they were pinning Ghost’s arms to the floor, Chat slowly withdrew his hand from inside the boy’s mouth. Ghost gagged, coughed and whimpered, breathing in air in painful gulps. His breathing then came through wheezes, as if the air was refusing to get into his lungs.

Chat watched his agony while feeling his own rage slowly disperse into tolerable anger. He took quiet breathes of his own as the urge to tear this creature apart disappeared from his chest, until Ghost’s oddly lined lips formed a contorted smile, and he chuckled with what sounded like drowning humor.

“…so… did you enjoy… the show?” Ghost grumbled.

The way Ghost’s teary eyes glinted with malice, the grimace spliced with pain and twisted amusement – it was all Chat could take before setting the beast loose in pure, animalistic rage as he lunged at the boy and began lashing his claws on Ghost’s face. Ghost shrieked, and tried to defend himself with his arms, but his fragility and the tormented state his physical body was in only gave him more slashes with each cleave from merciless claws.

“Adrien! Please!”

Marinette’s pleas went unheard as Chat yelled curses at each strike, his mind tilted towards that overpowering rage once again, the rage he knew he was able to control, that rage which he didn’t want to control at the moment’s demand for retribution.

“Tikki – transform me!”

Successfully peeling Ghost’s butchered arms, Chat poised to continue tearing through his face when his body was wrapped in swiftly coiling yoyo strings. He was yanked from atop Ghost and halfway across the room, leaving a twisted heap of bleeding, semi-conscious semblance of a person.

“ _Minou!”_

The familiar name his lady so affectionately tagged him with pulled him out of the red see of anger. The oval emeralds in his eyes expanded, indicative of his inner engine cooling down. He found himself kneeling in the middle of the room, restrained, out of breath and with a pounding headache. He refocused his sights and finally realized Ladybug was there on one knee, cupping both his face.

The terror in her eyes slowly washed away, her gloss lips slightly curving into a smile. She stroke his face with her thumb.

“My… lady…” Chat mumbled, “Mar… Mari….nette…”

“Yes, minou – it’s me.” Ladybug whispered, tiling her head as she gazed at him tenderly, too many emotions to project, yet choosing one of desperate endearment and a desire to simply comfort him.

Turning his to look at his surroundings , he found the slight wreckage from his manhandling Ghost was all fixed. A teenage boy whom he immediately recognized as the said akumatized person lie unconscious near the chaise, not a single scratch on his small body. Ladybug had already used the miraculous power. He had been too deep in the daze to have noticed.

“The akuma was in his scissors.” She said, holding the shiny, silver tool in her hands. Placing them on her side, she studied the wearied boy in front of her and sighed.

The string unfurled from Chat’s body and retracted to a compartment on her side. Chat’s freed arm immediately took hold of her shoulders, and his eyes turned crazed in search of something on her face. Ladybug settled in his grip, knowing full well he was in control, and it was confusion fueling his actions.

Chat scanned every bit of detail on his lady’s features – every speck of freckle, the breathtaking blueness of his eyes, the fullness of her shining lips and the way her soft hair cascaded down at the back of her neck.

Ladybug allowed her partner to let the revelation sink in. Between the two of them he was understandably the one in a messier state of mind, having been used as a tool for someone’s perverted intentions. She felt a moment’s relief when Chat formed a small yet genuine smile, but it didn’t stay there for long. A terrible realization has made its way into his mind, causing a look of utmost horror

“Chat, no…” Ladybug called out firmly.

“I’m sorry.” Chat whispered, his own words beginning the steady stream of tears from his eyes. “I’m so sorry…”

Chat released her from his grip and crawled backwards, keeping a fearful look at Marinette. He grabbed the scissors and stood up. For a moment Ladybug thought he was going for Ghost again, but his movement had him leading to another direction.

“No, Chat, this isn’t your fault.” Ladybug told him urgently. She tried to reach out, but he had already sprinted up her loft, out the balcony and beyond the shadows of the night.

* * *

There was only so much his heart and mind could take. Coupled with the merciless draining of energy from the unification, and all of them took their tool as soon as he released his transformation. He managed to push down every article of clothing before falling on his bed, stark naked and without any will to move.

Plagg had hovered quickly to the window where the full blast of the moon shone through his room. If any of his previous transformations were any indication, he was sure the Kwami always experienced twice as much in terms of exhaustion than he does, which justifies the insatiable craving for cheese. This time, Plagg didn’t rush towards the cupboards. He didn’t whine, or groan any complaint. He was quiet and still, and Adrien had a strong inkling as to why.

Laying on his bed seemed to have crippled him even more, as his body suddenly became aware of its own exhaustion. He raised his hand towards his Kwami who hovered a whole stone’s throw away from him, as if he to pull the little creature to himself, but he couldn’t do any more beyond that. He decided to save the opportunity for another time.

He turned his head towards the ceiling and, reluctantly, decided to ponder on the maelstrom of tonight’s events.

_I fell in love with the same girl twice._

It was the very first thing his mind offered – some form of subconscious act of mercy on himself, because he knew for a fact it was an over simplification. Ladbybug had been Marinette all this time. His first love, and his love that blossomed overtime were one and the same. He looked back at the moments she had with Marinette – at school, in the city, in gatherings and even in akuma attacks – that subtle warmth in his chest caused by her voice, her smile, every little thing she did, it was like the pieces of a beautiful tapestry falling into place. Every corner in Paris is a sweet reminder of his lady despite the memories of near-death experiences with akuma attacks that came with it. And every memory of his lady was now a memory of Marinette, who was almost hurt tonight.

He clicked his tongue, and inwardly rebuked himself. She DID get hurt, was made to do something she didn’t want to do, something she didn’t have to do, for HIS sake.

_I hurt the same girl twice._

The tapestry suddenly became nothing more than a testament of his failure. He formed a fist with his hand and clenched, digging his fingers as deeply into his palm as he could, which didn’t amount to much. But the weight of weakness had his mind reeling back into the few hours prior, the hours when he wasn’t in control, the hours when he was just as week and helpless – his fist tightened and he felt the warm liquid of blood seep through where his nails had punctured.

Had he acted on his love for Marinette instead of battling with the odds that she might not feel the same way, or that he was still in love with Ladybug – had he given her his heart – things would have been different. Either he would’ve been hers and they would be together, or she would’ve turned him down, in which case he will no longer be seen as a threat by the countless others who want to give their hearts to her.

Neither of that happened, because he was too weak to act, too fearful to gamble his heart, too focused on his own happiness. Even when the girl he loved was the one person who would sacrifice her own happiness for the sake of others.

He felt a weight on his pillow where Plagg had landed. He turned his head to look at the black Kwami sitting there, arms plopped to the side and his head dunked. He was clearly drained. But what deprived the little creature of all vigor and strength was the grief in his green eyes, and the tears that streamed down from them.

“I’m sorry…” Plagg whispered, his words inaudible if not for where he was sitting less than an inch from Adrien’s face. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Like Kwami like owner, apparently – Adrien thought, nearly chuckling at the rare sight of the usually indifferent , self-absorbed Plagg.

Adrien remembered that Plagg was eons in age, which would’ve equated to hundreds, if not thousands of Chat Noir under his mantle. How did he transition from one holder to another, the boy pondered. Does he remember each of their names? Will Adrien Agreste be just one of the many holders who bore the powers of cataclysm?

At some point in their partnership, Adrien reasoned that Plagg’s seeming lack of concern for important events was his form of detachment from people. Now, that crying face told him he was never NOT attached to his holders, and perhaps no one feels the pain more than a Kwami who was powerless to act on his holder’s behalf.

With arms still shaking from lack of physical strength, Adrien reached out and did something he had always wanted to do – he ran his hand on Plagg’s head, soothing the cat Kwami like one would do a frightened kitten. He smiled at him and wiped the shimmering tears from his face.

“You should eat.”

Plagg sniffled at him, and if Adrien wasn’t inching closer to being delirious because of the storm inside him, he could’ve sworn to have heard his Kwami purr as he scratched his ear. 

“Cheese is still aging. Maybe later.” Plagg managed to say.

He crawled towards Adrien and curled on the crook of his neck. A minute more and after ascertaining that Plagg was in fact purring, Adrien found himself drifting to sleep.

It was restful while it lasted, and he had Plagg to thank for that. But barely reaching the peak of recovering his lost stamina did the nightmares begin hunting him. His room, his bathroom, his flight above Paris and Marinette’s room – he lost control again, reduced to a mere witness again, and Marinette laid bare beneath him again.

_I love you._

Three words that were supposed to be sweeter than the most blissful sensations, came with tears and a wave of fear, and served only as a precursor to a deeper shithole.

His eyes shot open, and he found himself in his room again, breathing heavily, sweating despite the artificial cold. With the tremors of the dream still vivid, he raised his hand in the air, giving himself the relief of being in control.

Plagg was still snuggled against him, completely knocked out. Adrien turned his head and rubbed his face on the Kwami’s back, aiming to relieve himself of that sense of being alone. It was cruel how Marinette’s face and the very words he had always wanted to hear from her would be part of his nightmare.

Glancing at the alarm clock on his desk, he realized there were only a few minutes before his usual routine. He was still far from being fully recovered, but at that point he considered it as a matter of will power.

He got up, relished in the instant headache that came with the movement, and dragged his way to the bathroom, last night’s clothing in his arms. The weight of his pants told him he managed to bring the formerly possessed item with him. A pair of scissors that served as an effective reminder of what happened – as if he hadn't had enough of that.

From that brief moment when Marinette managed to pull him out of his trance and back into the real world, Adrien could recall the face of the boy who took the guise of Ghost. Adrien’t wouldn’t call the boy handsome by his standard, but he thought the face was pleasant enough to look at.

But not enough for Adrien to forget his deeds.

He slammed the tool on the sink after throwing the pile of clothes in the bin. He looked up and gazed at his own reflection. The several rounds of crying had given him a red swell under each eye, matching the greyish hue that came with the lack of sleep. Other than that, he was still looking at Adrien Agreste, the model, supposedly perfect son of Gabriel Agreste…

_Why not? You’re perfect._

He nearly threw a punch at his own reflection. A fist was balled on left hand again, and in his right, the same sheers. The way his own face formed a sinister expression, the grimace, the blatant traces of sadistic intent – he couldn’t bear to look at himself. He couldn’t remove the image of his own lips moving, smiling and uttering words that were not his. Someone else had spoken through his mouth. Someone else had acted with his body. Someone else had hurt the girl he loved using him. Someone else was Adrien Agreste.

Scissors were raised at eye level, and while his insides curl at the memory of Ghost’s possession, Adrien began snipping away at his golden locks with the hopes of having a different person stare back at him from his reflection.

* * *

Breakfast was a bit livelier than usual – at least, more than the usual level of liveliness the Agreste mansion was capable of. Much of the out of the place scuffle was happening at the far end of the table – his father and Nathalie in an animated conversation, albeit in whispers.

And while they clearly were mincing their words during the exchange, the unusual paleness of his father’s face and the way Nathalie perspired despite the airconditioning at full blast were clue enough for Adrien – something is freaking them out. 

“Good morning.” He mumbled, grabbing their attention and taking his place by the table.

“Good morning, s-”

He could almost hear his father gasp – pretty much the reaction Adrien was expecting, and, to a certain extent, was actually hoping for.

“Adrien… what did you…”

“What, you don’t like my new look, Nathalie?”

He ran his hand to the free locks that were no flying in whichever direction. Sandpaper texture grazed his fingers as he ran a thumb to the shaved portion at the side of his head. His bangs run freely now down his face, and no longer the leaf-like timidity of dropping down the corners his forehead. More than shedding a good volume of his hair, he actually let them lose, with strands waving up and to the side. Wax was no longer needed, giving his scalp a breathy sensation.

“Explain yourself, Adrien.”

The boy looked at his father, who, after a moment in a staring contest, seemed surprised that his own son wasn’t acting as intimidated as he expected.

“I didn’t like what I saw in the mirror.” He explained smugly. Gabriel’s face showed he wasn’t happy nor the least bit satisfied about that answer.

“So what, you just go ahead and ruin your hair?”

“It’s MY hair, father. Or did I miss the part where you control this portion of my life too?"

“It’s not just style, son. It’s image. You are an Agreste.”

“So you keep reminding me.”

Adrien gave a dismissive frown at the meal in front of him and pushed the plate away.

“What are you trying to prove, here?” Gabriel voice has elevated, more from the fact that his own son seemed indifferent by this defiance.

But also, because of the look in Adrien’s eyes – they were clearly not the same docile boy he last met.

“To you – nothing. It’s been quite some time since I learned that nothing I do can be proven to be of any worth to you, father.”

“Adrien…” Nathalie wasn’t able to contain herself any longer and whispered the boy’s name in warning.

Gabriel scoffed, changing gears as clearly his son wasn’t backing down, “Well, at least you managed to grow a spine. You’ll need that once you become an adult, which clearly you are NOT at the moment.”

He felt his eyebrows twitch uncontrollably as Adrien sneered at that statement.

“I doubt I ever will be in your eyes.”

“Enough!” Gabriel snapped, pounding on the table with balled fists, “To your room. Now!”

Adrien sighed, still unaffected despite the accumulated wrath. He snatch his bag unceremoniously from the table, but instead of heading to his room, he began his way to the door. The path to the exit was immediately blocked by his body guard.

The tall man stared him down, clearly expecting him to retreat. But Adrien stared back, throwing a vile look that made the burly ape of a man shiver slightly. Still, it seemed to be stalemate. He couldn’t explain why the boy suddenly had a murderous vibe off him, but he would sooner die than be at the receiving end of Gabriel Agreste’s fury for not acting on his unspoken command.

It seemed like Adrien was preparing himself for something, if the tensing of his jaw and arm, and the change of his footing was any clue. Is he going to have a brawl with this kid? Wouldn’t that upset his boss even more? He could easily grab the boy’s entire body mass with both his hands, but that might aggravate the situation further. Then again, from the way Adrien was sizing him up, something told him he would be in for a fight.

Thankfully, Nathalie intervened, rendering such foresight unnecessary.

“Sir, if I may.” The assistant began, “It actually does suit him – his new hairstyle.”

Adrien heard his father’s exhausted sigh, the chair screeching against the floor as he sat, and his glasses tapping on the table as he removed them to kneed the bridge of his nose.

“It certainly does.” Gabriel groaned.

“It was only a matter of time before Adrien outgrew his current image, and he is growing quite fast. This new look might be exactly what we need to start the new line you’ve been preparing.”

There was a short, thoughtful hum from the designer, a hint of the rare moment Gabriel actually acted with a sense of tolerance and understanding. For his own part, Adrien was still having a staring contest with his own bodyguard, unflinching, and clearly at the ready to make the first move any moment.

“Very well,” Gabriel decided, earning a sigh of relief from Nathalie, “We’ll talk more about this over dinner. Don’t be late for your fencing lessons.”

“Of course, father.”

Adrien and his body guard both straightened up, loosening all the tension almost at the same time. The boy looked up at the tall, wide man with a softened gaze. Despite the default scowl, the bodyguard managed a curt nod, which was all Adrien needed to know that his wordless apology was accepted.

The two headed outside without a word, and the young Agreste was driven to school like usual.

* * *

Adrien closed his eyes and envisioned his goal for the day – a boy perhaps a year or so younger than he is, curly brown hair and slightly tanned skin. The distinctive feature will be a mole beside his left eye, but how to tell if he would have the right person? The boy was unconscious when he was deakumatized, which gave Adrien nothing in terms of eye color.

Perhaps, a little bit of trigger will suffice.

He patted his bodyguard’s arm to let him know he was leaving, to which the large man groaned in acknowledgement. From the car, Adrien marched straight to the locker room, ignoring the look of astonishment from familiar schoolmates, the giggling and whispers of new female adorers, and the look of concern from the faculty members that he bumped into as he continued his purposeful way in the campus.

His prey was spotted almost immediately after entering the locker room. To make things even better, the young boy was alone, not that it would’ve made a difference if he wasn’t.

“Excuse me,” Adrien greeted sweetly, successfully putting to good use years of theatrical practice, “You seem to be looking for something.”

Startled and apparently surprised to have an upperclassman interact with him, the boy flinched, and held his sling bag tightly. He nonetheless returned the gentlemanly smile from the blonde.

“Uh, yeah – actually. I kind of lost a pair of scissors. I swear I had it with me just yesterday.”

“Could this be it?” Adrien pulled the sheers from his bag and handed it out to the boy.

“Wow, yeah, that’s the one. Where did you get – agh!”

Switching from mild to monstrous was the sudden shift Adrien made as he pushed his arm against the boy, tackling the skinny frame of his body against the metal door of a nearby locker. A loud bang muffled the shriek with Adrien slamming the boy, his arm almost squeezing the neck beneath it.

“Found you,” he raised tip of the scissors and trailed it against the paled skin of the boy’s frightened face, “Won’t you scream for me?”

There was no avenue for a voice to reach pass his throat from how Adrien was pinning him. His eyes begin to water not from the pain against his neck, but from dread – his entire being was being swallowed by green hunter eyes with clear intent of killing him. His body began to shake.

“Adrien!”

It would be the third time her voice was able to reel him back from his vengeful urge to hurt, and for a brief moment he lost grip of that urge and the drive that seem to be fueling his strength.

“Let him go.”

“Ma…marinette.” The boy finally managed to speak, seeing a somewhat merciful face that could come to his rescue.

“Don’t you dare speak her name!” Adrien slammed him again, causing the boy to groan and break into tears.

A hand landed on his shoulder, a delicate, gentle hand that squeezed the tense muscles underneath it. “Please - He doesn’t remember anything.”

“I don’t care. It was HIM who did it.” Adrien growled, making the boy whimper even more.

“Oh God, please… I… I don’t…”

“Stop talking!”

Marinette walked beside Adrien and put one hand on the arm grinding against the smaller boy’s neck, and another on his shoulder. “Come on, let him go.” She beckoned.

A look of hurt and confusion spread across Adrien’s features as he turned to her.

“You’re protecting him?” he asked with a quivering voice, sounding utterly pained by what Marinette seemed to be doing.

The girl’s lips curled into a small smile, and her blue eyes softened at him.

“No, minou,” she whispered softly, cupping his cheek tenderly with the warmth of her palm, “I’m protecting you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two chapters will focus on fluff, snuggling, hurt/comfort and bitter sweet love between the two


End file.
